When We Were Young
by Ender's Jane
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are married and living in New York. One day Blaine gets hit by a car, and when he wakes up in the hospital, he thinks he is fifteen. So why does he think Sam is his boyfriend?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize **

Prologue

The first thing Blaine was aware of was the pain. He felt it first in his head. It felt like someone was inside his skull carving away pieces of his brain. He tried opening his eyes, and immediately decided it was a bad idea. He flung his right arm over his sensitive eyes to try to shield them, but regretted the motion immediately when a terrible pain shot through the limb.

"Oh my god he moving! He's awake! Blaine? Blaine, sweetie, can you hear me? Nurse!" Blaine heard footsteps, a door opening and then closing again.

That's when it hit Blaine. He was in the hospital. Of course he was in the hospital; those guys beat the crap out of them. He closed his eyes and lowered his arm, trying to focus. The last thing he remembered was feet slamming into his ribs, and Sam calling his name, and a well-aimed kick to his face.

And then there was just black.

Sam! Blaine opened his eyes again, this time forcing them to stay open through the pain in his head, and tried to sit up.

"Easy there, dude. Don't hurt yourself even more."

Blaine immediately relaxed and fell back against the bed. He let out a deep breath. Sam was okay. It didn't matter what was wrong with him, because as long as Sam was okay he would be okay. He glanced at Sam to assess the damage, because he'd seen them get a few good licks in on him, but what he saw shocked him so much that he forgot about his pain.

Sam didn't have a mark on him. How was that even possible? After his initial scan for injury Blaine actually started to focus on Sam's features.

How long had Blaine been asleep?

Gone was Blaine's lanky 15-year-old boyfriend and in his place was a...a man. A very attractive man Blaine's mind supplied helpfully.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?" The new Sam said, looking at Blaine strangely.

Before Blaine could say anything the door flew open once again and two people entered. One was a nurse, who hustled over to Blaine and immediately started taking his vitals, and the other was a pale skinned man with blue eyes that focused on Blaine with a look that he didn't know how to read.

Blaine had never seen him before in his life.

The nurse began to speak to him drawing his eyes away from the stranger. She held a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, ready to write on the clipboard.

"Hi, Blaine. My name is Anna, and I'll be your nurse for today. You took a pretty hard hit to your head, so I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Blaine suddenly became aware of his headache once more.

"Okay."

"Great. First off, what is your name?"

"Blaine."

"Your full name please."

"Blaine Devon Anderson."

"Good. When is your birthday?"

"April 6, 1995."

"Fantastic. Your parents' names?"

"Laurel and Michael Anderson."

"Great. Do you know what year it is?"

"2010."

The nurse stopped her frantic writing and looked at Blaine strangely.

"What year did you say it is?"

"2010," Blaine repeated a little less sure. Was that not the year anymore? Had Blaine been asleep for over a year? That would definitely explain the dramatic difference in his boyfriend. Blaine glanced at Sam once again, who was looking at his feet. He could feel the panic rising with the beat of his pulse, and he forced himself to calm down. Surely there was a reasonable explanation for all of this. He looked back to the nurse, but her face was blank.

"Blaine, how old are you?"

"I turned fifteen yesterday. Well not yesterday I guess, but the day that this," he gestured to himself vaguely, "happened."

The man finally spoke, and Blaine recognized his voice as the one that had spoken when he started to wake up.

"Blaine, sweetie, what are you talking abou-," the nurse cut him off.

"Blaine, why do you think your here?"

"I know why I'm here! Those jerks beat the crap out of me and Sam just because they couldn't deal with the fact that we love each other."

Everyone in the room had a different reaction. The nurse excused herself, saying something about getting a doctor. Sam wore a look that looked somewhere between hurt and happy, which confused Blaine. The man with the blue eyes looked like someone who has just had their suspicions confirmed, but were too unsure to say anything.

Who was this man? Blaine had to know.

"Who are you?"

The man looked hurt for a fraction of a second, but he covered it fast.

"Blaine it's me, Kurt." When that didn't seem to ring any bells he added, "Your husband."

Blaine's eyes widened. Husband? This guy was nuts.

"Husband? I'm fifteen! I can't have a husband! And besides, even if I did have a husband, which I don't, why would it be you? I don't even know you! And if I were to marry anyone it would obviously be my boyfriend, not some stranger." Blaine was freaking out now. He couldn't be married to this stranger. This was all so weird. Maybe he was still asleep?

Through his panic he heard the stranger, Kurt he had called himself, speak again.

"And who do you think your boyfriend is exactly?"

"Sam of course!" Kurt glanced at Sam, who was still staring at the floor intently, with a look of pure jealousy. Then he looked back at Blaine, arranging his face into a much calmer, more soothing look. He spoke to Blaine in the same way that you would speak to a toddler asking silly questions.

"Blaine, sweetie, your just confused," Blaine really wished he would stop calling him sweetie. "It's 2020, not 2010. You were hit by a car, and you hit your head pretty hard. Sam wasn't there, there were no guys. And you and Sam have never dated, Sam is straight. I'm your husband. Right Sam?"

Blaine looked to Sam pleading with his eyes for him to tell this guy he was crazy, that they loved each other, and they had since they met. That was not Sam's response. Without looking at either of them Sam replied, "He's your husband."

Blaine felt the world come crashing down around him.

"And tell him you never dated, that you're straight. Come on Sam, he needs to hear it; it's the only way to get him back in his right mind! Letting him believe his fantasies are actual memories will only hurt him more."

Sam finally looked at Blaine, his face unreadable, and Blaine braced himself for the heartbreaking words.

"He is your husband Blaine," and then to Kurt, "but the other part isn't true." Kurt took a step back.

"Excuse me?" He said disbelief in his voice. "This isn't the time for jokes Sam! Blaine is clearly confused and he needs to know the truth."

"I am telling the truth! You and Blaine are married, but me and Blaine did date when we were fourteen..."

* * *

**A/N: This is an idea that just popped into my head one day and has stuck with me. I would like this story to be about Sam and Blaine meeting and dating, and then I would like to do a sequel about Blaine getting his memories back. Please review and tell me what you think. It might be a while before the next update because this is all I have written at the moment. I just wanted to get it out and see the response. This is my first Glee story, and my first multi-chapter fic, so criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Welcome to Westerville

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize**

Chapter 1 Welcome to Westerville

_September 2009_

To say Blaine Anderson's first day of high school was bad would be a horrendous understatement. As soon as he walked through the front doors of Westerville High he was greeted by a wall of green and silver letterman jackets, a slushy to the face, and a chorus of "Welcome to Westerville fresh meat."

Blaine then had to stumble his way around the school, slushy dripping down his front, searching for a bathroom. When he finally did find one he rushed through the door, pulling off the sticky shirt before the door had even shut completely. Blaine couldn't stand being sticky. He went to the sink and turned on the tap, and began washing the slushy from his face and curls. He tried running his slushy soaked shirt under the water and trying to salvage it, but it was no use.

"Dude, that's rough. And it's Captain America. Some people have no respect for anything."

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin. In his haste to get the sticky mess off of him, Blaine had completely missed the other occupant of the bathroom. He looked up into the mirror and saw stunning green eyes staring back at him.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I see you got a warm Westerville welcome from the Slytherins." He began digging through his backpack.

"Slytherins?"

The boy, Sam, stopped digging through his bag and stared at Blaine.

"Yea, Slytherins. 'Cause of their jackets." Blaine must have still looked confused, because Sam went on, "like in Harry Potter."

"Yea, I get it." Silence filled the bathroom again and Sam resumed his digging. Blaine turned his attention back to his ruined shirt. There was no saving it, which really sucked because it was his favorite. He ran his hand through his mop of curly hair and thought. What was he going to do now?

Outside Blaine heard the bell, signaling five minutes until his first class.

"It might be a bit big on you cause, no offense, but your kind of a tiny dude." Sam had a plain white T-shirt in his hand, holding it out to Blaine.

Taking the shirt gratefully, Blaine replied, "Thanks. And for the record I'm not that much smaller than you."

It was true, for the most part, Blaine observed. Sam was taller than Blaine, but only by a few inches. Blaine was more pudgy, traces of baby fat still lingering in places, where Sam was thin and lanky, showing all of the signs of a new teen awkwardly growing into their new body. Blaine thought he was adorable.

The second warning bell outside shocked Blaine back into awareness. He was standing here, shirtless, checking out a guy in the bathroom.

He had to get out of here.

Quickly, he pulled the shirt over his head, noting that it was in fact a little loose on him, and rushed to collect his things. The shirt smelled like cologne and cinnamon.

"Thanks a lot for the shirt, um, Sam?" Sam nodded in confirmation. "You're a real lifesaver, but I've got to go. Don't want to be late to my first class." And with that Blaine rushed out of the bathroom and away from Sam and the things he was making him feel. Blaine was just thankful that this was a large school and he would probably never have to see Sam again.

* * *

Blaine's day did not pick up from there, and by the time lunch rolled around he wasn't sure if he could take four more minutes, much less four more _years_, in this place. Thanks to the slushy incident he had been late to his first class, resulting in him having to explain why he was late to the whole class's amusement. He had been shoved into lockers so many times that he had lost count. He could already feel the bruises forming. People had already started calling him names. It was like he was wearing a sign on his back that said "defenseless victim, ready to be abused." It seemed that every terrible cliché about high school was true.

By the time Blaine left his final class of the day he was completely drained. A large boy in a letterman jacket pushed him to the ground, and Blaine wanted to just lay there and not get up. But he did have to get up, because his mom had signed him up for some stupid peer tutoring thing, and today was his first meeting with the student he would be tutoring for the rest of the year. His mom said it would help him make friends. Yeah, right. Blaine just hoped that the person he was tutoring wasn't a complete Neanderthal that would make his year even more of a living hell than it was already shaping up to be.

And, on top of all of that, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Sam in the bathroom. More specifically, he couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Blaine knew he had to stop these thoughts. If he was being picked on just for looking helpless, just imagine what would happen if those guys ever found out what he thought about.

In his quest to not think about Sam, he thought about how he would have to see Sam again because, as his jumbled mind had overlooked this morning in his dash from the bathroom, he was wearing Sam's shirt. He was going to have to return it at some point, and he hated the little thrill he got thinking about it.

As Blaine walked to the library, his designated meeting place, he thought about how he could find Sam again. Just to give him back his shirt, of course. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to him.

"Hey, dude, hey!" Blaine turned to see Sam rushing toward him, and ducked his head to hide a blush as _those_ thoughts started floating through his head once more. "Dude, what are you still doing here? I tried looking for you during lunch today, but I didn't see you anywhere!" Blaine wasn't surprised that Sam couldn't find him. After the terrible start to his day, Blaine had opted to spend his lunch time in the back corner of the library, concealed from the larger part of the student body. But why had he been looking in the first place? Sam was the only person who had spoken to Blaine as if he were an actual human being in this school, and Blaine figured he just felt sorry for him. So why was he talking to him now? He probably just wanted his shirt back.

Blaine forced himself to look at Sam's face, noting against his better judgment, how much more intoxicating those eyes were up close and not through a mirror. Blaine shook those thoughts and spoke.

"Yeah," Blaine started awkwardly, "sorry I rushed off without finding out how to give back your shirt, I just didn't want to be late for class."

"It's cool, dude. You can keep it. Carry it as your own backup shirt so you don't have to borrow one from strangers in the bathroom. Not that I mind." Now Blaine was confused. If Sam wasn't trying to get his shirt back, then why had he been looking for Blaine? Blaine didn't know much about Sam, but he could already tell he was a different kind of person. Blaine could feel himself longing to know more about this Sam, but he knew he couldn't, because he knew why he wanted to know more, and it scared him.

"Well, um, thanks a lot Sam, but I kind of have to go." Blaine started to rush off before he could give away something that he didn't want Sam, or anyone for that matter, to know.

"Wait! You didn't even tell me your name!"

Blaine stopped, taking a deep breath and putting on a fake smile before turning around. "My name is Blaine."

Sam suddenly got a huge smile on his face. "Blaine? Like Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine spoke hesitantly, ignoring the chill that ran down his spine when Sam spoke his name. "Yeah, Blaine Anderson. How did you know?"

Sam dug a slip of paper out of his pocket and held it out to Blaine, grinning the whole time.

"I'm Sam Evans. It looks like you'll be my peer tutor for this year."

And just like that, the year in front of Blaine seemed a whole lot longer.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 complete! I just want to say a special thank you to BeingBuny, Jov(Guest), supercole702, .Riso, V0yag3r, Amy-Violet, dosqueen67, santana12226, Blame Blam, and the two Guest for all of your lovely reviews, as well as everyone who favorited and followed this story.  
**

**Also if anyone has any questions for me about the story, feel free to ask on my tumblr, endersjane96. I'll post when an update is comming on there. I'm not sure when the next one will be because I have exams this week, but after that I will be out of school for summer and should update more regularly.**

**Thank you so much for reading, your support means the world to me!**


End file.
